


The Sound of Something

by dragonism



Series: Brotzly Ficlets [10]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, It’s all just very gay it’s what should have happened lets be real, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, New Relationship, canon events, canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: When everything goes awry at the local music festival, The Sound of Nothing, truths are spilled like overflowing bathtubs.And boy do our four have a lot to say.Or well, do.





	The Sound of Something

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a scene from the recent episode Shapes and Colours that I wholeheartedly dedicate to my lovely pals, the Toads, as they need this. It’s what they deserve.

Nobody could have expected when attending a rave that somebody would spike your... air.

I mean none of them could really be aware of the very idea that Suzie Boreton would be stood amidst the crowd waving a display of pink triangles like the magical version of really good weed.

None the less, that managed to happen. And within moments a crowd of party goers had been turned into a mess of sappy, overly high seeming, honest to god love birds.

No, it wasn’t a love spell. It was a happiness spell. And a truth spell too to top that off. Meaning anything said after the whole thing was cast was nothing short of everything those who spoke had always wanted to say. It was their deepest emotions raw and out in the open like they were the best things they could ever say, and in most cases that ‘like’ was true.

Dirk, after the spell, found himself on a high. Grinning like a doofus at nothing in particular and swaying a little on his feet. He even had his head in his hands as though he were leaning his elbows on something (he wasn’t).

Then, in the midst of his happy daydreaming, a hand on his shoulder span him around. Delicately enough that he knew it couldn’t be just anybody, and rough enough that he could make our exactly who it was, “Dirk!”

“Toddddd!” His reply was drawled, too sensationalised and long running to be anything but adoring.

“Dirk, you need to know, you changed my life!” Todd placed his hands over the top of Dirk’s arms, and Dirk returned the gesture by lightly grabbing Todd’s forearms. They were mere inches apart. “You showed me everything I’ve been doing wrong!”

Dirk merely nodded as he felt Todd’s hands crawl further to his chest, something within him felt like it was screaming at the contact but the part of him present was all too bubbled with affection to care. His own hands wandered to Todd’s shoulders and they closed the gap ever so slightly as Todd continued.

“I didn’t believe in anything! And my life felt so small! I- I treated other people like they were small too that’s... BAD.” As he exclaimed the last word of his sentence Todd tapped his hands against Dirk’s chest, ultimately stumbling just a half a centimetre closer in the process. “That’s lame! That’s... over! We went back in time man!”

Todd leaned forward and down a little when he said this, and was met with Dirk doing the same, giggling like an excited teen who just found out they were getting their third pet hamster. He was grinning ear to ear and a flushed mess of emotions and spell-based drunkenness.

“Remember?!” Todd grinned too, gripping at Dirk’s jacket, curling his fingers so that they wrapped around the leather and grazed the shirt on his chest, “I believe that Wendimoor is real. We’re gonna find the boy. And find Amanda. And...” He raised his eyebrows, giving an expression more amazed than any of his others, “We’re gonna be best friends forever!”

On this occasion, Dirk was the one that leaned in, getting so close to Todd it was almost too close. His face, expressive and red was mere centimetres- if even that- away from Todd’s and for just a moment he couldn’t help his gaze fixing on the other man’s lips. Then his expression softened and his brows creased, “Todd, you saying this to me is the single most important thing that has ever happened in my entire life.”

Dirk patted at Todd’s shoulders, voice soft and high pitched and so suggestive of that sentence being the only truth that was ever worth telling that good god was it the only truth that was ever worth telling. Todd’s hands fell but they stayed close, brushing and ghosting contact every now and then, “You are the first person I have ever met who actually wanted me around!”

“I- I didn’t at first but I caught on!” Todd seemed truly apologetic for this, not so much so in his words but in his expression, in the insistent eye contact he held with Dirk as they spoke.

“Yes!”

“I- I evolved!”

“Yes, yes!” Dirk drew himself closer, glancing out over the busy dance floor but keeping a hand hovered over Todd’s shoulder, “Listen, Todd, I think something’s been done to us. Possibly supernatural. And... it is...”

There was a moment of pause, Todd stumbling a few steps closer in his love drunk haze, and Dirk’s arms lifting over his shoulders as though they were going to rest there before he pulled back his hands and exclaimed, “GREAT!”

The pair stumbled into each other; happy and smiling and with very little balance. They laughed and loved and realised everything felt much too light. Maybe a little warm too.

Then, Farah came to join them, pushing through the pair to stand at the other side, “Todd! Hi, Dirk! Awwww!”

“Farah?!” Todd’s tone was questioning. Not upset, nor shocked, merely questioning. Wondering what exactly brought the woman over to them in her state.

“My dad died!” Farah dragged out the words, ironically happily considering their context. Lifting her arms into the air and swaying a little to emphasise her overly joyful state.

“W-What, are you-?” Todd was smiling, but it was clear in his words and the look in his eye that he was concerned, pondering on just how his friend could be so okay with delivering that news.

“Yeah! I-I- I’m okay! I mean he was sick for years and he...” Farah raised her pitch again, shaking her hands beside her head and delivering her words with a slight laugh, “Hated me!”

Dirk and Todd both seemed awkward, unaware of how exactly to react. Dirk merely puffing out his cheeks and shrugging as he gave Farah the thumbs up, and Todd simply smiled... and continued smiling.

“Yeah, yeah, y’know he just...” Farah seemed to lose a little of her energy, looking right at Todd and growing quieter, “He always made me feel like I was such a disappointment you know? Like I wasn’t... good enough. But I know that that’s bullshit now, y’know?!”

With another nod from Dirk and Todd, both men looking as surprised as one another, Farah continued, “That’s not real! And... oh Todd! Remember that time, that we were making out behind that restaurant?”

Dirk, excited but possibly a little hurt somewhere by this sentence, interrupted at this, putting a hand on each of his friends shoulders, “YOU GUYS MADE OUT?!”

“It’s been two months Dirk!” Todd replied, nodding decisively.

“Yeah! And it didn’t mean anything. In fact it just helped me figure out I was definitely into girls.” Farah rolled her eyes as though this were an obvious statement, before grabbing at Todd’s suspenders and continuing, “I just, I... gah! I just wanted you to know that, that moment was really meaningful for me and I think it. I think it did a lot for both of us? I mean I’ve like totally accepted myself now and... YOU! You have too right?! It just made me realise I didn’t need Eddie, or ANYONE! I just.. I’m ONE OF THE FREAKS!”

“YES!” Dirk, Todd and Farah all shouted simultaneously, Dirk admittedly relieved to hear that the kiss had meant something very different to the pair than what a kiss would usually mean. He smiled, clenched his fists and shook them happily as he continued to talk loudly, “YES I LOVE YELLING! YEAH!”

At that moment, Tina joined them, shirt open to reveal an orange lace bra that Farah could admit looked stunning on her. She somehow managed to use it to make even her uniform look party appropriate and god was it a good look. “I wanna fuck everybody here!”

“Jesus Tina!” Farah giggled, almost keeling a little as she laughed at the comment. Until she was shocked back to standing.

“YOU! Pretty lady!” Tina pushed through Dirk and Todd, walking straight over to Farah before gripping her jacket and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Clumsy but incredibly long considering this. Dirk’s jaw dropped and Todd almost applauded as Farah’s hands found Tina’s hips. And when they finally pulled apart, Farah was gasping for air, “I’ve wanted to do that since the day you walked into the station.”

Farah let out an ‘oh’ on her breath, before laughing, and then laughing a little harder, throwing her head back in happiness, “Do it again?”

“Sure. Not here though. Hold up.” Tina grabbed her partner’s hand, dragging her through the crowd as Farah stumbled after her, the pair of them on a blissful high as they walked off towards a corner of a room.

“WOO! Go Tina!” Dirk cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting after them. And then he became suddenly aware that he and Todd were alone again. Not just alone, alone with all of their emotions out in the open around them. Alone with Dirk more vulnerable and yet joyous than he’d ever been before.

And then there was a slight tug at his jacket. A barely-even-there pull at the fabric, and Dirk turned to see Todd. Expression softer and doe eyed, the brotzman’s lower lip between his teeth as he moved so that both of his hands were back at Dirk’s chest. “Todd? Is everything okay? You’re not sad about Farah are you?”

“What? Farah... no!” Todd shook his head, possibly a little more vigorously than he needed to. And curled his fingers around the fabric on Dirk’s chest. He was pulling himself closer, and they both knew that, but Dirk didn’t quite grasp what it meant, “There’s just.... It’s just.... I have something I’ve wanted to do too. For a while now. With uh... with you?”

“Todd?”

“Listen Dirk, I’m not sure where this is coming from but I know it’s me that’s saying it. I think whatever happened to us it’s some sort of... truth... thing.” Todd patted at Dirk’s chest, running his thumb over the soft fabric of his shirt, “And I’m actually kind of glad about that? Listen. Listen. You’re gorgeous.”

Dirk had finally caught on, eyes widening and the red of his cheeks growing at least three shades darker. His own hands found Todd’s shoulder’s again, and then he pushed them back so that his arms draped over them instead, continuing to move forward until they were almost flush against each other. “I have no idea where this is coming from either, but it’s certainly me, and I... shit.... kiss me.”

Todd was busy looking at how Dirk’s shirt outlined his chest, and with the words he lifted his head, amazed by the sudden drop in tone of Dirk’s voice. He sounded almost... flirty. Smooth. His voice was like silk and Todd thought things like that only happened in movies. It didn’t take him long to come to his senses, leaning up on his toes just as Dirk leaned down so that their lips met in a heated but still tentative kiss.

And then they were completely pressed against one another, Todd pulling at Dirk’s jacket to draw him in the final centimetre. And with that, it seemed, Dirk gained other plans. There was a short gap behind him between the dance floor and a wall and within moments he’d walked backwards, turned, and pressed Todd against it. This was by no means a heavy make out session but this kiss lasted a hell of a lot longer than either of them could have anticipated.

And when it was over, they rested their foreheads together, Dirk playing with the elastic that attached Todd’s suspenders to his skinny jeans, and Todd running his thumb over Dirk’s lower lip- now slightly swollen and kissed pink.

Within the space against the wall, they made their own little bubble, and there they would stay.


End file.
